Yuzu the Shinigami
by Shaman Shinobi
Summary: In a world where Wonderweiss lives, has common sense, and meets up with Yuzu Kurosaki. Friendship blossoms Story is hopefully better than the summary! T for safety yuzuXwonderweiss toshiroXkarin ichigoXrukia
1. Meeting Wonderweiss

**Shaman Shinobi here! This story takes place after the Lost Substitute Shinigami, and before the whole war with the Quincy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, otherwise everyone would be seeing stick figures instead of people ^^**

**Meeting Wonderweiss:**

* * *

Yuzu ran outside, excited. "_It's finally summer time, I can't wait to go to the pond and skip rocks! Too bad Karin isn't coming with me, she's playing with a guy named Toshiro she met last year._" she thought. At the pond, Yuzu was surprised to see a blond haired boy lying down on the grass. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and baggy cargo pants. Also, he was wearing a small white 3 pointed tiara for some odd reason. "What's your name?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

The boy's eyes widened, but soon answered. "Wonderweiss, Wonderweiss Margela. You?" he asked in return.

"Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki. I come to this pond a lot to skip rocks." She replied, standing up and fetching a rock. Throwing it, she was delighted in finding that it has skipped 4 times. Suddenly, Wonderweiss stood up, rock in hand. She watched as he threw the rock with such strength that it didn't even land in the pond, just landed on the other side. "Wow, do you play a sport or something?" she asked. Wonderweiss didn't respond. "Sometimes I hit tennis balls at the trees here." she said, taking out a tennis racket and 3 tennis balls. "Do you know how to play tennis?" He shook his head no. "Well basically—" she stopped explaining as she saw a tall hollow coming their way. "_Uh oh, this is bad. I can probably take this hollow out, but Wonderweiss is here._" she thought. Deciding to just destroy it in front of Wonderweiss, she hit a tennis ball right at the hollows mask. Watching the now glowing blue ball hit the mask, she was stunned as it didn't die like all the others she faced before. Frozen with shock, she didn't even move as the hollow raised its arm to crush her. "Ah!" she yelped as she suddenly was pushed to the side. She watched as Wonderweiss fired shot after shot of pink energy balls at the hollow until it fainted. "Thank you so much for saving me, but what was that thing you were doing with your hands?" she wondered aloud, getting up off the ground.

"That was called Bala." Wonderweiss explained. He looked down at the ground as if embarrassed at what he was going to say next. "It's a common form of attacking in Arrancars." He paused. "Are you hurt?" Yuzu shook her head.

"So you're an Arrancar?" she deduced. He nodded. "What's an Arrancar?" she questioned.

"Erm, an Arrancar is a hollow that broke its own mask to obtain Shinigami powers and a human-like body, similar to its body before it died. " Wonderweiss explained.

"So you were a hollow before, and you broke your own mask to gain power?" she asked hesitantly. He shook his head no. Seeing her confusion, he explained.

"I was a hollow, but an evil man named Aizen used some weird tool to turn me into an Arrancar. Almost all of Aizen's forces were Arrancar, and every single one of them wanted to destroy the Shinigami. They were pretty evil."

"Were you evil too?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, I don't think I was evil. I was only following what Aizen said because he said that if I did everything he asked, then he would give me back my speech, memory, etc. Then again, I'm probably just as bad as the rest of the Arrancar. I almost killed the leader of the Shinigami, beat up this one opponent, and accidently stabbed a Shinigami with my hand." Yuzu's eyes widened when he finished.

"How do you accidently stab someone with your hand?" she asked as she inched a bit farther away. He looked down, embarrassed.

"I had little reason back then, and I thought that it wouldn't hurt him since I would be putting my arm through his hole. Only problem was that he was a Shinigami, and Shinigami's don't have holes in their chest. Arrancar do, it signifies that their heart is missing, and their mask represents what they were when they were still living. I think I was a prince before, due to my tiara but I really don't know." he finished. "Also, our masks can be forcefully removed, but my guess is that once we get what we were missing when we were alive, then our masks can be removed and the hole in our chests will fill."

"Wow, thanks for teaching me all this information about you guys! It's getting late though, and I need to cook dinner, so where's your house? I want to visit you tomorrow." Yuzu explained.

"Heh, I don't have a house, I just keep my stuff in the bushes here." Wonderweiss explained sheepishly. Yuzu's eyes widened at this statement, but then she smiled.

"You can stay at my place! My dad won't mind at all! I'll help carry your stuff there." She offered. Wonderweiss thought about it for a bit, and then nodded. He reached under a bush and pulled out a small bag, and a big purple sword. "I'll carry the sword for you." Yuzu said as she took the sword from him. "Urgh." She exclaimed. "It's heavy." she muttered under her breath. Wonderweiss smiled at this and quickly took the sword out of her hands. They walked a few blocks, until they reached her home. "This is it!" she announced as she unlocked the door. "Come on in, the rooms are upstairs, just go to the third room on the right, that one's unoccupied. Put your stuff down and come back down stairs, I might need some help cooking."

Wonderweiss went upstairs and went into the third room on the right. Like Yuzu said, it was unoccupied but had a bed, closet, and a drawer. Putting his bag on the bed, he opened one of the drawers and tried to fit his sword in. The sword was too long to fit inside. Looking around the room, he finally found a place long enough. Tucking his sword under the bed, he then turned his attention to his bag. Unzipping the blue bag, he carefully took out his Arrancar uniform, and hung it on one of the hangers in the closet. He also took out a blue hat to cover his tiara. Going downstairs, he helped set the table for 6. "Are you sure this will be okay with your dad? Just bring home a complete stranger to live with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. My older brother, Ichigo, brought a girl named Rukia home to live with us about a year ago. My dad was completely okay with it." She reassured him. Wonderweiss hesitantly nodded.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Salmon fish sticks for dinner and brownies for dessert." She replied, as she put the salmon fish sticks in the oven, and started making the brownie batter. 30 minutes later, everything was done. Yuzu carried the fish sticks over to the table, while Wonderweiss carried the brownies. Yuzu looked up at the clock. 8:00PM. "Alright, everyone should be home at around 8:15, so we have 15 minutes of peace and quiet." she said while she and Wonderweiss took seats next to each other. "Oh right, why do you carry around that heavy sword? Is it your Zanpakuto?" she asked. Wonderweiss shook his head.

"Zanpakutos only appear when you are in spirit mode, and only Shinigami have Zanpakutos. Arrancar's swords hold the wielders hollow self, and if our swords are unsheathed, we can say a release command which allows us to transform back into our hollow self. I'm also guessing that my previous memories are in my hollow self, which is basically my sword, but I really don't know." He explained. Yuzu nodded, processing that information. Then the door swung open, and Karin, Isshin, Ichigo, and Rukia entered. They walked in, smelled the food, and then stared at the newcomer.

"Yuzu-chan, you brought home a friend?" Isshin asked. Yuzu nodded.

"Can he stay with us? He already unpacked into the empty room upstairs." Yuzu begged, and looked up at her father with her puppy dog eyes. Isshin instantly agreed.

"Anything for my beloved Yuzu-chan!" he replied. Turning to the newcomer, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Wonderweiss, Wonderweiss Margela." Wonderweiss replied. After that, everyone sat down and ate dinner.**[1]** When dinner was done, Ichigo and Rukia went out, Isshin went to watch some T.V, and the rest went upstairs to their rooms. Yuzu and Karin went inside their room, and they found Toshiro, as a Shinigami, waiting for them.

"You're really early." Karin said. Yuzu raised her eyebrows at this, and then came to a conclusion.

"You two are secretly dating?" she asked. Said people were disgusted at even mentioning that idea.

"No! You got it all wrong! Toshiro is just teaching me the ways of a Shinigami, since he turned me into one." Karin replied. Yuzu accepted that answer, but then something came to her mind.

"To become a Shinigami, an already Shinigami has to stab the person in the chest, right?" Toshiro nodded. "How could an Arrancar turn you into a Shinigami?" she finished. Toshiro thought for a moment.

"Since the Arrancar's swords have the nuclei of their Hollow powers in there, it wouldn't work. But if the Arrancar released its powers, turning themselves back into their Hollow state, then stab someone in the chest, it might work. But you'll never find an Arrancar willing to do that, much less even find an Arrancar." He finished. "Ready to go Karin?" he asked, putting on his Soul glove. Karin nodded, and her soul came out of her body courtesy of Toshiro.

"Woah, you look really good in that Kimono!" Yuzu complimented. Karin blushed. "Your Zanpakuto is pretty cool too."

"Just take care of my body, and don't tell Ichigo!" she called out as she left with Toshiro. When Yuzu was sure they far away from the house, she turned to the door of her room.

"You heard all that, right Wonderweiss?" she called out as he came into the room. Wonderweiss was changed into his PJ's, which was his old Arrancar uniform. "Nice PJ's you got." Yuzu teased. He blushed. "So can we try what Toshiro was saying tomorrow?" she asked.

"We could try, but there's a high risk of it failing. Meaning that you would have been stabbed for nothing, but I can heal you if that happens." Yuzu smiled at that. "Don't worry, I already learned how to shrink my hollow self to my normal size. Just don't be surprised if I look really weird in that form." he added.

"Thank you so much!" she said while hugging him. Wonderweiss' face felt like it was burning. "I just really want to become a Shinigami so I can send the Hollows and Plus's to Soul Society!" she finished as she stopped hugging him and went back over to her sister's body. "Good night!" Wonderweiss heard as he walked out of the bedroom and went into his. Closing the door behind him, he sat on the floor cross-legged, and put his sword on his lap. Then, he entered his hollow's world.

"So we meet again, Wonderweiss." Wonderweiss' hollow form said. Wonderweiss just stared at the 50 foot and higher being. "Oops! Sorry about that!" he apologized, as he shrunk down to normal. "What'd you come here for?" he wondered.

"To learn some stuff about us. First off, what's your name?" Wonderweiss asked. The being started laughing.

"I'm you, remember? But for now I guess you can just call me Prince, although it seems awkward to be called prince by yourself." Prince muttered the last part. "So you're going to help Yuzu become a Shinigami?" he asked.

"_We_ are, since we're going to fuse so this sword becomes a regular Zanpakuto." Wonderweiss explained. "So…is it possible for me to remove my mask, and fill up the hole in my chest?" he asked Prince.

"Yeah, that would make you end up as just a Shinigami, with no Arrancar powers or anything, but first we need to determine what made us the angriest/saddest during our lifetime." He paused. "And I'm guessing that it's lack of friends. People used to pretend to be our friends to gain benefits." Prince finished. Wonderweiss raised an eyebrow at this. Prince smirked. "I'll tell you sooner or later, but you should go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." he dismissed Wonderweiss, and then Wonderweiss found himself in the real world, his Zanpakuto on his lap. Putting his Zanpakuto under the bed, he slipped under the covers and began to sleep, but not before he thought aloud, "Lack of friends? That's already fixed! Yuzu is my friend; she's not trying to be friendly for a special reason, like becoming a Shinigami...right?" Unbeknownest to him, Yuzu heard him say that last part.

"_Oh no! I've been horrible to Wonderweiss, I just met him and I'm already asking such a big thing out of him! Tomorrow I'll just work on becoming better friends with him, and getting to know him more. Who cares about becoming a Shinigami now when I've just made my new friend uncomfortable!_" Yuzu thought as she ran back into her room, going to sleep with a few tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**[1] - Since Arrancar are spirits and can't be seen by humans (just found this out today T.T), a dinner with the Kurosaki family and Rukia seems off, but the reason they think hes just a normal human is because they all can see spirits. Isshin can't tell if he's human or not, same with Rukia and the others. Only Yuzu knows that he's really an Arrancar :)**

**I hope you liked the first chapter! R&R and I'll give you some of Yuzu's brownies!**

**Also if I made any errors, please let me know! ^^**

**See ya,**

**Shaman Shinobi**


	2. The Error

**Hello there, Shaman Shinobi, or SS, is back from the dead! ^_^ First, Reviews!**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing! Your one review got me motivated to continue writing, and also made me realize how important a review is to the author. So thank you, the very first reviewer, and here's your free brownie! *gives brownie***

**Disclamier: I don't own Bleach, since all my drawings consist of stick people :P**

**The Error:**

* * *

Wonderweiss opened his eyes noticed that it was morning. He yawned, then changed out of his Arrancar uniform and into the clothes he wore yesterday. Walking downstairs, he smelled pancakes and saw Yuzu putting three pancakes on everyone's plate. "Good morning Yuzu-chan!" he greeted. Yuzu waved at him before she sat down and started eating. "Do you make breakfast every morning?" he asked her as he too sat down and started to eat. She nodded as her mouth was full. When they were both done, Wonderweiss noticed that they were still the only ones up.

"Ah, don't mind the rest of them, they all sleep in late." Yuzu explained. "Wonderweiss," she started, as said Arrancar looked up. "Have you ever tasted ice cream?" she asked. He shook his head. "Ehh? You haven't? Let's go out and fix that!" she declared, ripping out a post-it and pencil, writing something down, and then setting it down on her dad's seat.

"Wait, there's one slight problem." Wonderweiss stopped her before she ran out the door. "I'm not able to be seen by humans, which also raises the question as to why everyone could see me at dinner last night." he wondered aloud. Yuzu went into a thinking pose, then came up with an idea.

"I have a solution! I'll just get us two ice cream cones, and just give you one when we're alone." She smiled. "Also, everyone in my family can see spirits. Well, maybe not…" her voice became soft so Wonderweiss couldn't hear the last part, and turned her back to Wonderweiss. "Oh well, today's not a day to mourn." She turned around and smiled, but that smile didn't reach her eyes. "Come on, let's go!" she yelled, running out the door.

_I wonder what she was going to say, and what did she mean by mourn? Was it her…mom? Does Yuzu have a mom? I never asked, I thought that she was just away; I bet I'm just overthinking things. _Wonderweiss ran out the door, but Yuzu was nowhere in sight. _Uh oh. _

Yuzu ran out the door, not wanting Wonderweiss to see her eyes water. She stopped a bit before the ice cream stand and wiped the tears from her face. _I never knew if mom saw spirits or not, back then it was always Ichi-nii who saw the spirits. I wonder if mom is in Soul Society, waiting for us. I hope she's not lonely or sad. No, mom wouldn't want me to mourn, not when I'm with my new friend. _She looked around, but didn't see Wonderweiss anywhere. _Uh oh, where did he go? _

_Well Tousen always said that if I get lost, go to where you think the other people will be, so I guess it's off to the Meadow Pond! Or Pond Meadow, but Meadow Pond sounds cooler._ He sonidoed to the Meadow Pond and waited for Yuzu.

_Alright, Dad always said if you get lost, do whatever it is you have to do and get to the designated meeting place. If you don't have a meeting place, run to the last place you saw them, there's a 40% chance they'll be there. _Yuzu decided that she had better chances going with the first piece of advice, and walked up to the ice cream stand. "Two double scoop vanilla ice cream cones please!" she said to Eder, the ice cream man, while taking out some money.

"Oh no, it's fine Yuzu. You're my favorite and most frequent customer, this one's on the house today!" Eder smiled as he handed her the two cones. Yuzu broke into a smile. She thanked him ten times over, and ran to the pond area, where she happily found Wonderweiss waiting for her.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, I thought I lost you!" Wonderweiss said worriedly. Yuzu offered him one cone and he curiously accepted it. He didn't know how to eat this, or what it was, so he decided just to take a big bite out of it; it couldn't be that bad. As soon as he bit it his eyes shot open and he started coughing and his teeth were hurting. Yuzu rushed to his side and stared at him. When he stopped coughing, he said, "Ow, my teeth are extremely cold! I almost died a second time! What kind of killer food is this?" he yelped at Yuzu. Yuzu started laughing hysterically, while Wonderweiss glared at her. "How kind of you to laugh at one's suffering, now how do I eat this thing?"

Once Yuzu stopped laughing, she explained. "This is vanilla ice cream, it's very cold, so it's perfect for cooling down on a hot day such as today." Wonderweiss gave her a look that said 'this is a hot day?' Yuzu laughed again. "Also, you lick it since your teeth have many nerves and are sensitive to cold things."

Wonderweiss gave her a skeptical look, but then shrugged his shoulders and started licking the ice cream. He smiled. "This is tasty! Not at all what I thought it was going to be like." He said between licks. Once they both finished, Yuzu pulled out her hidden tennis set.

"Want me to teach you how to-" Yuzu started but was interrupted by the arrival of a tall black haired person with a cat-like ear on its head, only it was white, like Wonderweiss' tiara.

"You two have a good amount of reiryoku, you'll make a good meal!" he cackled as he lunged for Yuzu. Wonderweiss sonidoed and blocked his attack.

"Don't you dare!" he said, rage filling his violet eyes. He grabbed the enemy's arm and pulled the Arrancar towards him, and stabbed him with a Bala. The man grunted in pain, and glared at him. "I'm Wonderweiss, 77th Arrancar of Aizen's army, who are you?" he asked coldly.

"Deren, recently formed Arrancar. I don't see why you're protecting the food; it's not nice to be a hog." Deren said, freeing himself from Wonderweiss' grip and jumping back. Yuzu cringed at being called 'food' and shot a Reiastu filled tennis ball at Deren. He waved it off effortlessly, and stared at Yuzu, paralyzing her completely. Taking advantage of his distraction, Wonderweiss fired a small Cero at him, and threw him back a bit. "Hmph, you're tough 77th. But I will have her soul!" he cried as he performed Resurrección. Deren transformed into a black cat-like being, and had a huge hole in his left thigh. If looks could kill, Deren would be dead right now due to the intensity of the glare Wonderweiss was giving him.

Wonderweiss summoned his sword, unsheathed it, and cried, "Resurrección Extinguisher!" He transformed into a huge white being with incredibly big shoulders and a ton of holes in his body.

**Meanwhile**

"Rukia, you feel that amount of Reiastu? Should we go there?" Ichigo asked Rukia. Rukia shook her head.

"No, Hollow's won't ruin our date, not this time. Besides, someone's filling in for me today; he'll take care of it." Rukia explained, and they continued their fancy dinner.

Said Shinigami was sleeping on the job.

**Back to the Fight**

Yuzu backed away a bit to avoid being stepped on. Then, Wonderweiss reached into his body, pulled out his sword, and stabbed Deren where his Chain of Fate was before. Yuzu covered his ears as Deren screamed for all he was worth, and only opened her eyes when it stopped. Wonderweiss shrunk back into his regular Arrancar state and ran over to Yuzu. "Are you alright, did he hurt you or anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me again." Yuzu hugged him and he blushed. "You're the one who did all the work again…" she said sadly. Wonderweiss just hugged her back, making her smile. Then, something hit the ground. Wonderweiss eyes widened, and Yuzu's did also once she saw the item. "Your tiara!" she said breathlessly. Trembling, she picked it up and handed it to Wonderweiss. As she did that, the tiara passed through his clothes and went into the place where his hole was. She gulped. "What just happened?"

Wonderweiss frowned and shrugged. "I feel different, somehow. I have a hunch though, I'll be right back." He said as he ran out of the meadow. As he ran, he bumped into a lady. "Oh man, I am so sorry, are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up. She said yes and thanked him, and went on her way. _Yes! This is amazing! Prince was right, I'm human now!_ He ran back to the meadow and told her the news. They started hugging and jumping up and down excitedly. "And I think I can also switch back into an Arrancar too!" he added, and put his hand to his chest, closed his eyes, and his tiara materialized in his hand. "This is awesome!" he said as he put his tiara back inside him and began hugging Yuzu again. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Do you still want me to turn you into a Shinigami?" Yuzu nodded.

"I don't want to be a burden all the time standing behind you while you're risking your life fighting! I want to fight alongside you and my sister!" she answered, as Wonderweiss smiled and put his tiara back into his head, turning him into an Arrancar once more.

"Resurrección Extinguisher!" he cried as he transformed again, and then shrunk to a normal size while pulling out his blade. "Alright, hold still." He said as he positioned his blade in front of Yuzu. She nodded as she closed her eyes. Wonderweiss plunged his sword in, and sent his Reiastu through her. There was a big cloud of mist, and when it settled Yuzu was standing over her body, in a pretty black kimono. They hugged once again.

"This is so cool! Now I know how my sister feels like every time she does this!" Yuzu exclaimed in wonder. Just then, Wonderweiss noticed something.

"Oh no…" he said softly as he looked at her in every angle. "No, oh no…oh crud I can't believe…of all things why!" he cried in anger. Yuzu looked up at him with confusion. "Your Zanpakuto's missing…something went wrong, every Shinigami, even turned ones have a Zanpakuto. All you need is even the tiniest bit of Reiryoku, and you have plenty of it. Just where the heck is yours!" he yelled out bitterly.

* * *

**SS: I hope you guys liked the ending, what a cliffhanger! :) R&Ring will boost my self esteem by a major FIVE POINTS, and help get the next chapter out a whole lot faster than 3 months! ( ^_^) Although it was more me being lazy...but that's beside the point! If there are any errors, please tell me as people have told me I'm a very bad writer :P JUST REALIZED! This story got 132 views! :D THANK YOU ALL! Man I feel so happy inside...it's quite an odd feeling :) And THANK YOU to whomever Favorited, you also get a brownie :)**

**Ja ne,**

**Shaman Shinobi**


	3. Zanpakuto

**SS: Hey guys! I'm back! Happy Holidays! 11 days till Christmas! :D On a more serious note, today's the day 18 children died because of one man. :( **** Search up Connecticut elementary shooting if you want to know more. It's heartbreaking really.**

**SS: I don't own Bleach! If I did...well it would be terrible :P**

**Reviews!**

**Guest: Yes, you get brownies! Were you the one that favorited?**

**And two that I forgot to mention:**

**Lapitiz: Thanks for favoriting!**

**Thunder Claw 03: Thanks for favoriting!**

**Chapter 3, Zanpakuto:**

* * *

Wonderweiss was pacing back and forth, while Yuzu was sitting in her Shinigami form, with one leg up and the other down, thinking. _Alright, something went wrong, we established that. She needs a Zanpakuto…but how? I remember Lily being a weapon for Stark, could that be applied here? If so, how could I actually be Yuzu's Zanpakuto? Hm, a Zanpakuto's power comes from the spirit within the Shinigami. The Zanpakuto is a manifestation of the wielder's Reiryoku…but if I put some of my own power within her again, it might create a Zanpakuto? Or maybe I need to put in some of my other Reiryoku, hm. Once the Zanpakuto is made, I can go into the Zanpakuto and assist her at will, so maybe I do need a bit of Hollow power. _Wonderweiss stopped pacing and lied down. "Yuzu, I think I got it, I think. Could you come over here and press your hand against mine?" he asked, then mentally cursing himself for phrasing it so awkwardly. Yuzu blushed, and then put her hand against Wonderweiss'. He pushed some of his Hollow power inside of her, and a Wakizashi appeared at Yuzu's side. "Alright, now just one more thing." He placed his hand on the hilt of the Wakizashi and pushed his entire being in there. Wonderweiss looked around in his inner world. "A bit boring… where's a paintbrush when you need it?" he joked, and then brought Yuzu into the inner world. "You like? This is called the inner world of a Zanpakuto, which is proof that you have a fully functioning Zanpakuto, which is now me!" he grinned, and received a bone crushing hug. "Gahh, can't breathe!" he said, at which Yuzu let go, and he made both of them go back into the living world. "Alright, just to test that the Zanpakuto works, let's go send some souls to Soul Society!" he grinned, and began running off away from the road.

_He's done so much for me, and now he's my Zanpakuto? This is amazing! I can't wait to fight, literally alongside him! Oh man I have to tell Karin! I hope she's not going out training tonight with Toshiro._ Yuzu ran after Wonderweiss and stopped at a Plus.

"The act of purifying a dead soul is called Konso. To perform this, you place your hilt at the Plus' forehead, and the Plus will then move onto Soul Society." Wonderweiss explained. Yuzu nodded, and placed her sword's hilt to the Plus' forehead. The Plus began to glow a faint green, and began to disappear.

"Thank you!" she said, as she rose up to Soul Society. Yuzu smiled and waved, until the Plus was out of sight.

"Alright, so do you want to do some more, or get back home and make dinner?" Wonderweiss asked.

"Let's go home, I've got to prepare dinner again." Yuzu said with a smile, and then they raced home.

TIMESKIP

Isshin was fast asleep on the couch, having had a tough day at work. Rukia and Ichigo were out doing something once again, plus Wonderweiss was trying to fall asleep, so Yuzu and Karin went upstairs to their room. "Karin! Guess what?" Yuzu whispered once they closed their bedroom door.

"What?" Karin whispered back.

"I'm a Shinigami!" Yuzu excitedly told her. Karin's eyes widened in response, then she grinned.

"That's awesome! Who turned you into one, and I want to meet him or her!" Karin happily said. Yuzu nodded, then got up and left the room. A few seconds later, she came back dragging a sleepy Wonderweiss.

"Yuzu-chan, I'm tired! Oh, hi there Karin-chan!" Wonderweiss said while rubbing his eyes.

"Wonderweiss here turned me into a Shinigami!" Yuzu revealed, at which Karin jumped up and walked over to Wonderweiss.

"You're a Shinigami? How come Toshiro never told me about you before?" Karin asked.

"Toshiro…?" Wonderweiss trailed off. Karin looked at Yuzu in concern, then pulled her over to one side.

"Who is he? If he's a Shinigami, then he should know about Toshiro. If he's not a Shinigami, then how did he turn you into one, and more importantly what is he?" Karin whispered into her ear. Just then, Toshiro arrived.

"Hey Karin—" Toshiro climbed into her bedroom, then saw Wonderweiss. They locked eyes for a moment, then Toshiro unsheathed his blade. Wonderweiss summoned his blade and they began circling each other. "Arrancar! Stay away from them! If I wasn't in their house right now I would Bankai you to the moon!" Toshiro yelled. Wonderweiss glared back.

"You stay away from them!" Wonderweiss yelled back. "If we weren't in their home right now I would have already killed you, Shinigami!" he said darkly. Yuzu's eyes grew big and she backed up against the wall. Karin was standing in front of her sister, shielding her.

"Hey, don't yell! You really don't want to wake up my dad when he's trying to sleep." She warned. "Also, you two know each other?" They both nodded.

"He was an Arrancar in Aizen's army, and he stabbed Ukitake, and tried to kill the Captain Commander!" Toshiro said. Karin's eyes widened, and then she frowned at Wonderweiss.

"Is that true?" Karin warily asked him. Wonderweiss nodded.

"But I never wanted to! Aizen made me do it, he said if I did everything he said, I would be able to act like a normal human with normal speech and stuff! You think I wanted do those thing?" Wonderweiss began to get angry. "You Shinigami are all the same, blaming us Arrancar for everything, thinking we're rotten to the core. It's your fault we're this way! If you stupid Shinigami had gotten to us earlier, I wouldn't be a Hollow! And not all Shinigami are saints remember? Aizen was a…" he trailed off, his hand clenched into a fist. Yuzu walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and held him. Wonderweiss sheathed his sword, and just cried silently into Yuzu's embrace. Karin went over and rubbed his back, while Toshiro stood around, uncomfortable. Finally, after some moments of silence, he and Karin turned around to leave. "When you go back up there, can you tell the old man I said sorry? And the white haired guy too?" Wonderweiss said softly.

"Sure. And their names are the Captain Commander and Ukitake." Toshiro turned his head around, towards Wonderweiss. "Maybe some Arrancar aren't as bad as I thought."

"Heh, same. You're kind of a nice guy, being a Shinigami and all." Wonderweiss chuckled as he walked over to Toshiro and held out his hand. "Friends?" Toshiro sighed, then reluctantly shook his hand. "Alright, bye and goodnight!" Wonderweiss said to everyone, and he went back to his room.

* * *

**SS: Thanks for reading! Please review as well, as reviews make me very happy! :) Also please feel free to point out any mistakes I made, as I am not the best writer :P**

**Wonderweiss: Reviewers DON'T get blown up by my Cero! And get cookies!**

**SS: ...that's encouraging =_= Also! Please tell me what you think Yuzu's Shikai phrase should be! Hint hint ^_^ Also the Shikai will be water based, seeing as Wonderweiss extinguishes flames, just like water can :D **


End file.
